Perfect Life
by kangrena
Summary: Asako knew shes perfect and so is her life but then when trouble began to come to her life, will she still see her life as a perfect life?
1. Chapter 1

ONE

Each individual have their own perception and definition for a perfect life. For Asako, perfect life is what shes living in now. A perfect and lovely husband, an interesting job, a comfortable workplace, nice friends, and a cute and bullyable best friend, Iku.

"Shes lovely inst she?"

Asako look at the picture Akane's sent to Iku. It was Dojou family picture took like 20 years ago. Akane look very pretty with her red mini dress while Dojou hug her from behind, using a short jean and normal green clothes. Theyre standing between their parent, infront of a christmas tree.

Iku didnt response and so Asako look at her whos frozen while reading the letter from Akane.

"Whats written there?" she jump to Iku's bed then snatch the letter from her. "Let me see it!"

"Wha?! Wait! Dont!"

_Iku nee! How are you? My brother really mad at me when he finds out I give a condom to you :P. Hes realy entertaining just like you. Anyway, congratulations for your engagement! I didnt expect him to propose to you hat fast! Hope you wont be that distance and nervous with my brother again and will be married to him soon? Did u use that condom? my family and me are fine right now and my work started already. If you come to Tokyo, dont forget to visit us. Love and miss you lot nee._

_ Love, Akane_

_P.S. you can always share to me if you have problem with my brother_

Asako mouth opened in shock.

"Give it back to me!"

Iku snatch it back immediately while her face still as red as the boiled lobster.

"Oh God. I never expect her to be that scary." She blink in disbelieved. Iku didnt say a thing. She fol the letter. "Anyway, do you use it?" Asako crawl, get her face closer to Iku's face.

"Wha, what do you mean?"

She stuttered.

"Cmon dummy. You know what I mean."

She lay her body while Iku stare at her.

"No. I dont even ever saw that thing."

Asako jumped.

"What?!" Asako get her face nearer to Iku's face again. "Wait, seriously?!" Iku avoid her eyes. "Hey, look at me!" she hold Iku's face to face her but Iku close shut her eyes thightly. "Are you serious?! So you always do it without using protection?! So youve been thinking of having kids without telling me?!"

"What?!" Iku's eyes open widely. "No!"

Asako let go of her head and stood up from Iku's bed.

"I didnt know you will hide such important thing from me."

She sigh while Iku stood up too.

"No!" she paused awhile before saying the embarassing words that shocked Asako. "I never do it!"

Asako turn her head in shock and find Iku's red face. After a minute after a silence between them, for the very first time the dorm heard Asako's loud shout instead of Iku's.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"Can you believe it?! I thought they did lots of thing that are more advanced then us."

Tezuka who sit infront of her in the canteen can only look at her with a frown. Its only both of them on the table since Iku didnt finish her paper yet and Dojou acompany her there. They didnt know where Komaki tough.

"More advance?"

"Well, their technique I mean." Tezuka give no response. Hes frozen. He didnt thought her pretty wife have that dirty mind. "Of course Im joking dummy!" she flick his forehead and smile brightly. "Im not a pervert like you."

Even theyre married already and he saw that bright smile like thousands time already, that face always make him stunned.

"Hikaru?"

Asako's voice flinched Tezuka.

"Ehm, yea, well. Theyre not married yet."

"Are you an old man? These days, even teenager done it already."

"What are you talking about?"

Suddenly Komaki come and sit beside Asako with a tray of food.

"Commander Komaki! Listen to this!" Tezuka was about to stop her since he thinks its Iku and Dojou's privacy. But Asako glared at him. "He's commander Dojou best friend. I need to know whether its because of Iku or commander Dojou." Tezuka sigh. Actually, Asako not a type of person who have interest in other people bussines. Its just that, if its related to Iku, shes extremly curious. "Commander Komaki, hows Iku and commander Dojou's progress?"

"Ehm?" he split his chopstick that stick to one another. "Theyre not as akward as what they used to be I think since Akane come a month ago."

"Really?!"

"I think yes, since Kasahara start to talk to him about her feeling lately even her face still get red."

"Eh?! Like what?!"

Asako gotten more excited and actually Tezuka too.

"This happen like a week after Akane leave."

_ "Iku, Im amazed by how perfect this report is." Dojou hit Iku's head lightly with the report. _

_ "He's an instructor now Dojou, no wonder. Shes not your little subordinate anymore."_

_Komaki smile and say it lightly and Dojou start to snarled at him. But unsually, Iku just lower her face._

_ "Are you okay?" Dojou whos sitting infront of Iku that standing move his chair a bit and lower his head a bit so he can look up at Iku's face from below. And he saw her red face. "Wha, why are you blushing?!"_

_Iku flinched and cover her face with her palms._

_ "I, im sorry commander! Im just too happy that you call my first name even at work!"_

_That blow Dojou and Komaki._

_ "Errr, Tezuka also call his wife by her first name."_

_Dojou look away from Iku._

_ "But theyre married and Asako have same family name as Tezuka sir. But we are not"_

_ "I think she ask you to marry her Dojou."_

_Komaki cut Iku's words._

_ "You!" Dojou glare at Komaki. "Ehm, I think people know already and I just want to feel like really having a relationship with you. Thats why I want to get used to calling your first name." He patted her blonde hair. "Are you uncomfortable with it?!"_

_ "Wha, no sir! Im fine with it! Im very happy actually! And i also want to get used to it so I wont get so happy about you calling my first name if we do marry and live toge," She cut her own words as she realize shes saying her crazy thoughts. "Sorry sir!" she snatch her reports from Dojou's desk and run away from the room. _

_Dojou frozen and Komaki cant stop laughing._

_ "Oh gosh Dojou. I never thought she will be able to say that kind of things to you."_

_ "Shut up you bastard! Thats because youre talking about marriage!"_

_ "Well, thats every girls dream Dojou, especially for a girl who did dreamed of meeting her prince."_

"So, thats why commander Dojou propose to her?"

Asako's eyes widened. Komaki smile as an answer.

"I think so."

"Wait. I dont think shes telling the truth because she want to. Thats only an accident!"

Asako unsatisfied with the story.

"The married thing might be accident but about telling her feelings that shes happy about what Dojou did to her isnt an accident I think."

"Still! Thats not enough. Theyre engaged now commander!"

Asako stood up.

"Where are you going?"

Tezuka grab her wrist softly when she walk pass his chair.

"Im going to commander Dojou."

"Dont tell me youre going to tell him to do it with Kasahara"

Tezuka frowned.

"He wont do it Tezuka. Hes not a type of guy who do something that his partner not willing to."

"I know that commader Komaki. Thats why, Ill force him to rape her"

She wink and right at that time they can heard someone burst theirs drink. They look at the source of sound which is the tabel beside them that hide by the pots of tall trees. komaki look between the trees and found Dojou wiping his wet lips with an annoyed expression.

"Whos that?" Asako walk to Komaki's seat and look between the trees too. "Commander Dojou?! Since when?!" shes surprised.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?!"

"I think you know commander and Im happy that I didnt need to searching you that youre here now. Come seat with us, I need to talk to you."

Ever since she married Tezuka, no one ever saw that scary devilish smile, until today.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Dojou is someone whos just as akward as Iku. Everybody know that, theyre exactly the same.

"Im worried about her!"

"We are engaged! Not married!"

"Still! Are you living in a 1800's?!"

"Shes not ready"

"Oh really? She is or youre the on not ready?!"

Dojou couldnt talk back to that words. It entertain Komaki as always.

"Tezuka, I dont think you should push him that far." He try to help his bestfriend. "Rather not ready for doing it, I think hes not ready to talk about it to her."

Dojou clear his throat.

"Ehm, I think so. You know her, shes even getting nervous when I walk beside her."

"So you wanna do it?"

Dojou's heart can never stop skip a beat everytime hes having a chat with Komaki and Asako.

"Are you seriously asking such question to me?" he look at Tezuka whos sit beside him He actually hope Tezuka would stop her. But he say nothing and Asako keep smilling, waiting for an answer. "Its always up to her. I do what she wants."

He look away from Asako who sit infront of him.

"She want it!"

"That doesnt mean I can rape her silly! She could die of nervousness!"

He yell Asako while his face got red. Komaki and Asako shocked.

"Wait, dont tell me."  
Komaki's words cut as he saw Dojou's face look hurt. Asako's attempt to make him rape her actually make Dojou's mind flew at the time he propose to Iku.

_Hes still kneeling down, in rain, lowering his face while Iku look at him with her eyes widened and mouth opened. She cant believe shes seeing a little box opened with a diamond ring in it. After realizing she give no response, Dojou look up to her and saw that expression from her face. Hes surpried as he took that expresion as terrified._

_ "Sorry, I know its too early. We should have,"_

_He stood up and look away from her._

_ "No!" But Iku hurriedly cut his words."I mean, you did nothing wrong." Her hands which holding the white umbrella tremble. "Im happy, Im really is." And tears start flowing from her eyes._

_ Once again, his eyes widened but then he smiled while trying to hold back his tears._

_ "Im about to cry as hard as this rain you know." He get under her umbrella and kiss her. "I thought you are going to abandoned me"_

_ "Theres, theres no way I could ever reject that kind of confession sir!"  
she close her eyes tightly and salute. And so, the beautiful white umbrella flew with the strong wind. That makes Dojou chuckle and Iku's drenched face keep getting red as she always think Dojou's smilling face are so adorable._

_ "You now just as drenched as I am." He began to kiss her neck and that make Iku lean on the edge of the bridge. "I dont think I could stop this."_

_Iku could feel her eyes spinning because of nervous overload and as she felt Dojou's hand carress her hip, she do nothing but push him and yell._

_ "Dont touch me!" Dojou stunned. Iku's force not strong enough to push his body away, but he still do it. He could see Iku's trembling and her eyes shut thightly. Iku felt his body not pushing her body to the bridge anymore. She open her eyes slowly and she find Dojou's hurt face. Its even worse from what she used to see. She feel so guilty. "I, Im sorry." She stuttered._

_ "What? Its ok. Im sorry that I scare you." Dojou start to walk and hold her hand but Iku snatch her hand back. It shocked Dojou again and it stab his heart evevn more. But he dont want the girl he love to feel guilty. So without saying a thing, he clenched his hand and start to walk. "We should cover ourself from the rain. You could get sick."_

"Asako, apologize."

"Wha?!" Asako look at her husband but he glare back. "Im sorry sir."

Dojou mind come back as Tezuka scold Asako.

"Nah, Im fine."

He stood up, about to leave.

"Dojou," Komaki speak up and stop Dojou's step. "You know you can always ask for my help."

He then walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Asako cant leave the bathroom ever since she woke up.

"Asako? Are you okay?" Iku knock on the bathroom door. The next minute, shes out from there. "Gosh! Youre pale! Are you okay?"

"What do you think dummy?!"

She walk totterly to her bed then fall in to the bed.

"Ill tell to you commander that youre sick. Just sleep and text me if you need anything."

Iku wear her shoes as saying that. Then she stood up and leave the room. and a moment after she start walking in the corridor, her phone ring. A text from Asako.

_I need Hikaru_

"Dummy" Iku smiled. "Hes the only guy who could make her seems like a normal girl."

She try to find words to tease Asako. Shes focused on replying Asako's text that she didnt realize someone walking slowly right infront of her. Her nose poked by his black hair. He turn back and it turns out to be Dojou. Iku panicked.

"Hey," he hold Iku's wrist and stop her from moving absurbdly because of panic.

"He, hey!"

She try to talk normally but everyone could see how uncomfortable she is. Seh dont even look him in the eyes. Dojou only stare at her and sigh.

"Im sorry."

He pat her head then walk away. Iku want to say lots of things but she felt like her voice are running away.

"Im should be the one who apologize."

She murmured as her mind show Dojou's hurt face again.

Ever since that incident, they dont really talk much since Iku back to her normal self. Akward and too nervous to even be near him. She dont even wear their engagement ring since lots of the girls are so excited about it and ask lots of things about Iku and Dojou's relationship. Shes shy to talk about it. Its not because shes not proud to be Dojou's fiancee. She even admire him. Its just that, her heart turns out to beat crazily even when shes thinking about him only.

"Woah! Whats with that face?!"

Tezuka open the door in the same time as Iku. Hes about to leave the team's room though.

"Thats none of your business." She said weakly. "Ah!" but then she remember Asako. "Anyway, Asako not feeling well today."

"Really? She seems fine yesterday."

"I dont know. She look pale already since last night. She dont really sleep."

"Well, Ill get her out of your room now and send her to rest to house."

Tezuka actually have a house already for him and Asako. But it turns out that Asako dont wanna leave her cute big best friend, Iku. Thats also the reason why she dont want to stop working there even Tezuka did force her.

"I think that will be great."

"I will skip the day too then."

Since the girls dorm and guys dorm and seperated and theyre not allowed to go to each others dorm, Iku wennt back so Tezuka could pick Asako.

"Hey," Tezuka sit beside Asako on her bed. He touch her forehead to see wether she got any fever or no. "Lets go home." He slips his hands below her small body. Her right hand below her shoulder and the left one below her waist. He then carry her. "Asako?" he call her once more since she dont really response.

"Mom" murmured weakly.

"Asako?" he get his forehead closer to hers again. She got no fever. "Kasahara!" Iku whos standing outside waiting for them jumped. "Please call ambulance! I dont think shes only not feeling well!"

Iku's eyes widened.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Iku's eyes still widened. But for a diffrent reason.

"What?! Shes pregnant?!"  
Tezuka seems shocked as well when he heard that. But Tezuka still Tezuka, he dont really show his feeling like Iku. Hes stoned when he heard it from the doctor who just walk out from Asako's room.

"Actually, thats not the main point. Anyway, youre the husband right?" she point at Tezuka using the point of her pen. Tezuka awake from his shockness. He nod slowly. "Come with me, I can only talk about this privately."

They walk away from Iku. The doctor bring him to her room. they sit facing each other.

"She have not much time left, so Ill say it straightly." She sigh. "Shes not okay at all." Tezuka's antonished. "Shes very weak. The possibilities are your wife alive, your baby alive, oor both of them died."

There are a moment of silence before Tezuka give a reply.

"Does she know about it? About the baby?"

"Your wife? I dont think so. Shes too weak to be awake."

"Is it legal to just kill the baby without her knowing it."

The doctor's eyes widened.

"Well, its illegal but its impossible. She will realize it."

"Cant you just lie to her?"

"She could sue us when she found out the truth."

"She wont. Even if she is someday, I wont let her sue tyou or this hospital"


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Tezuka didnt come to the library again. Its been a week since Asako being hospitalized and shes still extremly weak that she can do nothing.

Iku's sitting alone at the canteen, her mood really is gloomy. Dojou whos going to take a break saw her and after getting his food, he sit right infront of her, without saying anything.

"Tezuka said, if they didnt kill the baby, Asako could die." Dojou whos eating his lunch stop as Iku start talking. Its seems like her heart is all focus on Asako that she dont bother the truth that Dojou sitting infront of her. "But even if they kill the baby, she could die as well because shes too weak to do an abortion." Her tears began to flow. "Im afraid. Im so afraid that I couldnt see her smile anymore. I love her so much. She have helped me so many times and even shes used to like you, she still support me wit all her might."

Iku cant talk anymore. Dojou pat her head as usual.

"Hikaru" Tezuka whos layin his head on Asako's bed flinched. He raise his head and found Asako trying to open her eyes while breath heavily. "Is it okay?" she carress her belly then look at Tezuka whos stoned.

"You, know it?"

"I want to tell you but it seems you and Iku too busy lately and Im unsure yet. I just found out like 2 days ago by test pack."

"You should have tell me!"

"Im sorry." She answer weakly with a hurted expression. "Im just too excited and terrified."

"What?! What the hell are you scare about?"

"What do you think?"

She look at him again, still with the same expression. Tezuka about to ask again but then he understand. He sigh while folding his arms.

"Asako," Tezuka realize that his wife began to cry. "I never hate kids, Im just too akward to be near them." He get his face nearer to hers. "And Im also so excited when I found out we are going to have a baby as well." He kiss asako's forehead. Then stay by her side until shes asleep again.

Iku furious when she find out that Asako awake already.

"So, shes fine now?!"  
"No. I will still kill the baby."  
"Are you crazy?!"

Iku just couldnt believe her co worker said so.

"You might say Im crazy but I will do anything to save her life."

Tezuka stood up from his chair and leave the work room. Only Iku and Komaki left now. Iku hurriedly turn her face to Komaki.

"Woah. I cant do anything about that."

"Sir! I dont think its the right thing to be done!"  
"Me neither. But its his wife's life. Its his decission."

"But its Asako's baby! He cant decide that on his own!"

Iku chase Tezuka, not waiting for Komaki's next line.


End file.
